


Moments

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-22
Updated: 2002-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: A moment between Kaylee and Jayne.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Moments

## Moments

### by Coru

Subject: [Firefly's Glow] Fic: Moments (Kaylee/Jayne) Date: Sunday, September 22, 2002 12:40 AM 

Title: Moments by Coru  
Email: jedically@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Kaylee/Jayne  
Rating: PG (for one swear word)  
Summary: A moment between Kaylee and Jayne (very short, not very good, I wrote it in like, ten or fifteen minutes)  
Feedback: YES!  
Disclaimer: I own _nothing_. None of the characters, nothing. I own the story, that's it. 

* * *

Kaylee inhaled sharply and frowned at her hands. You'd think that with the ability to alter the entire form of entire planets, fly through space across great distances and survive on not-food for years on end, humanity would find a better way to clean a cut. She shook her head and wrapped a bit of cloth around her finger. "Note to self, don't mess with sharp tools when your hands are covered in oil." She mumbled to herself. She stretched her arms above her head and squeaked cutely when her shoulders popped. She yawned, letting out another small noise. She rubbed her eyes and trudged out of the infirmary and down the hall to the engine room. 

Just behind her a tall figure followed, dark eyes following her every motion. She paused, letting her door slide open in front of her. She looked over her shoulder and jumped. "Ugh! Jayne! Don't do that!" She glared at her 'stalker'. "You scared me!" 

He grinned at her, leaning against the wall. "That's the whole fun of it." 

"Oh haha. Very funny." She rolled her eyes. "Get to see Kaylee turn into a moon-brain. What did you need?" 

"Oh, nothin'. Just wanted to see you turn into a moon-brain." 

"Uh huh." She folded her arms. "And?" 

"And sometimes you don't shut your door before you start changin'." He added, smirking at her. 

Her eyes got round as saucers. "You-I-you don't watch me change!" 

"Okay. Sure, I don't." He kept grinning. 

"I know you don't. You wouldn't." Kaylee assured herself. "Besides, if you wanted to spy on a girl you'd watch Inara or Zoe." 

"First things, if I tried to watch Zoe so much as bend over, that husband of hers would try to kill me, then when he failed she'd try to finish it, then Mal would join in and I'd be out a job 'cause half the crew would be dead." 

"You know, you've got to love a modest man." Kaylee giggled. 

He shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it if they can't fight. And as far as Inara goes, that whore keeps her ship locked up tighter than Mal's fist." 

Kaylee's eyes narrowed and she frowned at him. "Now, you know, I have a list of things not to say to me, and calling Inara-that is pretty high up there." 

"With 'what happens if I press this?'" 

"Ah, bad memories." Kaylee shuddered. "Patience isn't allowed in my engine room anymore." 

"Good idea." Jayne grinned at her and took a few steps closer. "So, am I allowed in?" 

"No!" Kaylee squeaked, flushing darkly. "Erm, uh, no." She shook her head emphatically and bit her lip. "Um...you really haven't watched me change have you?" 

Jayne shrugged. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." He leaned over her and smirked. "Would you mind?" 

"Um...yes. Of-of course. Yes. I would." Kaylee repeated decisively. "I don't like being spied on. Most people would be decent enough to know that." 

"Too bad we're outlaws huh?" He smirked at her. "Absolutely sure about that not-enterin' your room thing?" He asked, moving his face closer to hers. 

"Um...I...um..." Kaylee stuttered nervously. "Um..." 

"Jayne." Mal's voice startled them both and Kaylee jumped into the engine room, shutting the door behind her. He narrowed his eyes at Jayne. "You'd better get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow." 

Jayne glared at him, but started going back down the hall toward his room. 

"Oh, and Jayne?" Mal called. "Stay the hell away from Kaylee." 

"What are you, her father?" Jayne asked, slightly amused. 

"No. But we're friends. And if I find you acting like that around her again I'll make sure procreation isn't an issue for you anymore." 

"That a threat?" Jayne asked, smirking. 

"It's a promise." Mal corrected. "Keep away from Kaylee." He repeated as he turned away and went down the hall. 

Finis (maybe?) 

* * *

~Coru 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Coru


End file.
